


CHAOS

by mickystea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/pseuds/mickystea
Summary: "Y de repente un día llega alguien que cambia tu vida como un huracán profesional..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidxs al posiblemente primer fic Rickoney, aunque he escrito y publicado aquí (en ao3) un one-shot, pero es de un sólo capítulo.  
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir uno, y con la ayuda de @_yza2 en twitter, hemos sacado la idea para este fic.  
> Espero que os guste porque tengo muchísimas ganas de ver vuestras reacciones y estoy super ilusionado con el proyecto :))))  
> Nada más, ¡a leer!

 

Ricky mantenía la mirada fija en él, sin apartarla ni un segundo, mientras recorría su cuerpo con la lengua, bajando desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Agoney tampoco dejaba de mirarle, expectante a lo que el mayor fuese a hacer.

Los besos que dejaba el mallorquín por su cuerpo, cada vez eran más húmedos, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta su erección, pasando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, despacio, saboreándole mientras Agoney se removía bajo él lleno de deseo, jadeante y suplicante porque siguiera.

Era lo único capaz de decir mientras notaba cómo Ricky se centraba más en su trabajo, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, que pedían con urgencia que introdujera por completo su extensión en la boca, mientras se mordía el labio observándole.

Finalmente, no dudó en hacerlo, y de una vez, provocando que gimiera fuerte entre aquellas cuatro paredes del baño de aquel local, empezó a hacerle la, probablemente, mejor mamada de su vida, consiguiendo que apartase la mirada y arqueara la espalda debido al placer.

La mano del canario bajó hasta su pelo, agarrándolo suavemente, pero con fuerza, mientras rápidamente su boca lamía y besaba toda su erección, sin dejar de mirarle y notando como temblaba levemente debido al placer que le producía aquel acto.

Poco tardó Agoney en llegar, demasiado excitado por las provocaciones del chico que habían sucedido antes de entrar en los baños para hacer lo que deseaba que sucediera durante toda la noche, y manchando así las comisuras de los labios de Ricky, que se limpió con un trozo de papel mientras tragaba la corrida del otro.

Tras mirarse unos segundos de más a los ojos, ambos decidieron salir, ya que fuera les esperaba la fiesta donde se estaba celebrando la despedida de soltero de un íntimo amigo del mallorquín, donde el canario actuaba siendo el boy de aquella celebración, aunque se escapase por unos minutos de su puesto de trabajo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, siendo Agoney de nuevo el protagonista de aquel lugar, bailando y provocando a todos aquellos presentes que se encontraban allí, que apenas eran unos diez tíos de entre 25 y 35 años, los cuales bebían y bailaban sin preocupaciones por la resaca del día siguiente.

De vez en cuando Ricky le echaba una mirada al canario, y éste se la devolvía junto con una sonrisa ladeada, haciéndole recordar lo que habían vivido pocas horas antes, y desear volver a repetirlo cien veces más. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún otro encuentro similar a lo largo de aquella noche.

 

Era lunes casi a medio día y Ricky se encontraba paseando calle abajo de su casa hasta su trabajo, que era ni más ni menos que una pizzería en un pequeño local de su barrio. Entró saludando a su compañera y tras colocarse el delantal empezó a trabajar.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando mientras apuntaba un pedido y se disponía a prepararlo, una voz que se le hizo familiar sonó detrás del mostrador.

 

— Bue-… Oh, Agoney.

— Hola, eh… Ricky, ¿no?

— Sí, el mismo.

— Qué casualidad encontrarnos.

— Sí, supongo.

 

El mallorquín estaba claramente nervioso, pero intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa que contagió rápidamente al menor.

 

— Bueno, ¿y qué te pongo?

— Muy cachondo.

 

Los colores subieron rápidamente a la cara del mallorquín, viéndose completamente descolocado con aquella respuesta. El canario soltó una risa leve y volvió a ser él quien habló.

 

— Una pizza de pepperoni, con extra de picante.

 

Tras una breve conversación entre los dos, donde el mayor parecía intentar retomar una conversación que les llevara de vuelta a lo que había pasado un par de noches atrás, el canario se despidió de él no sin antes guiñarle un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara levemente mientras se disponía a volver a su puesto para seguir trabajando hasta que tocase cerrar.

 

Habían pasado un par de días, y a Ricky le estaba costando más de lo que quería admitir sacarse al canario de la cabeza. Tenía su mirada intensa, sus labios gruesos, y su mandíbula perfectamente marcada y cubierta por aquella barba clavada en su mente, y no había forma de sacarla de ella. Y es que, algo había en el menor que conseguía que el calor subiera rápidamente a sus mejillas, aunque no sólo se implantase ahí, ya que eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que se había excitado pensando en cómo Agoney gemía de placer y le miraba con ansias suplicándole más, sabiendo que él se lo iba a dar, porque le había dejado completamente hipnotizado. Y no sólo una vez en las que acabó terminando con esa incomodidad tocándose en su habitación o acudiendo a la ducha mientras sus ojos oscuros y su cuerpo — aquel que parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses griegos — se reproducían en su mente en un bucle.

Sabía —tenía bastante claro —que el menor no iba a desaparecer de su mente así porque así, y pensando que quizá podía conseguir contactar con él, quedar, echar un polvo y quizá así, olvidarse, como le había comentado su amiga y, compañera de trabajo, Mimi, decidió contactar con el chico que había hablado con Agoney para contratarle. Así que, un par de horas más tarde, con su móvil en las manos, vacilaba sobre si enviarle un mensaje o no, sin tener muy claro si sería muy buena idea todo aquello, o si quizá se estaba precipitando.

Indeciso abrió la galería, yendo concretamente a buscar la foto que se echaron todo el grupo — incluyendo al canario — aquella noche, antes de salir por la puerta para volver cada uno como pudiera a sus respectivas casas. Ahí estaba él, con unos pantalones muy ajustados negros, y con una camiseta también negra pero que, al ser prácticamente transparente, dejaba ver toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

 _A la mierda_. Se dijo, dándose cuenta que le estaba dando más importancia de la que todo realmente tenía, y decidiéndose por finalmente, escribirle algo.

 

_¡Hey!_

 

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que vio un “ _escribiendo_ ” en la parte superior de la pantalla donde seguía abierta la conversación.

 

_¿Quién eres?_

_Claro, perdón. Soy Ricky._

_¿El de la pizzería?_

_El mismo._

_¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?_

_Se lo he pedido a un amigo._

_Ah._

 

El mayor no tenía muy claro cómo seguir la conversación, así que se dispuso a ir directamente al grano.

 

_¿Te apetece quedar un día?_

_Me encantaría, pero me temo que esta misma noche cojo un vuelo de vuelta a mi tierra, Tenerife._

_Oh, claro. Entonces no pasa nada._

_Pero podemos seguir hablando si quieres, quizá vuelva pronto y te aviso._

_¡Genial! Pues ya nos vemos._

_Claro. ;)_

 

El mallorquín, aún lleno de dudas, se quedó satisfecho de haber sido capaz de dar ese pequeño paso, así que sin más dejó el móvil a un lado y se dispuso a hacer otras cosas hasta que llegara la hora de cenar.

Mientras tanto, Agoney se encontraba terminando de guardar las cosas en la maleta, con el móvil aún en mano y una media sonrisa de satisfacción por lograr lo que pretendía desde el primer momento en el que pisó el pequeño local donde el mayor trabajaba, llamar su atención y esperar a que le buscara.


	2. Esas conversaciones que dan vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto empieza y espero que os guste porque tengo mucho miedo de que quede horrible pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. ¡Os leo en comentarios!

Había pasado una semana desde que Agoney se había vuelto a Tenerife y aún no habían entablado ningún tipo de conversación. Ricky no quería presionarle tampoco, pero se sentía un poco mal pensando en que quizá se había hecho ilusiones con el canario.

Mimi, su compañera de trabajo y que poco a poco consiguió conquistarle hasta convertirse en su mejor amiga, le decía que no se preocupara, que ya hablarían y sino que tampoco debería importarle, que al fin y al cabo no era más que alguien con el que había compartido un rato una noche. Y aunque el mallorquín sabía que tenía razón, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Esa tarde no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió quedarse en el sofá viendo una película o algo. Mientras decidía qué ver y se hacía un paquete de palomitas, el móvil vibró y dejó ver una luz que indicaba que tenía una notificación.

Cogió el móvil y al desbloquear la pantalla se sorprendió, pues era ni más ni menos que un mensaje de Agoney, concretamente una foto suya.

 

_¿Te gusta?_

 

La foto concretamente era él, con unas mallas muy ajustadas negras de un material similar al cuero y con varios cortes, una camiseta de rejillas negra y unos tirantes agarrados a las mallas y medio caídos. A Ricky la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo al ver aquella imagen, recordando el conjunto similar que llevó el chico en la fiesta. No tenía muy claro qué decirle. ¿Si le gustaba? Joder, pues claro que le gustaba. Si no fuese por la cantidad de kilómetros y mar que les separaban, probablemente ya le habría puesto contra la pared, lo tenía claro.

 

_Joder, te sienta genial._

 

Se mordió el labio impaciente por ver la respuesta del moreno, que le respondió con el emoji de la carita sonrojada, algo que el mallorquín se tomó como un juego en el que decidió participar.

 

_¿Quieres ver cómo estoy yo? Aunque yo no voy a ningún sitio especial, simplemente iba a ver una peli en casa._

 

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando el canario le respondió afirmativamente, y decidió irse hasta su habitación para hacerse una foto al espejo.

No podía ocultar una sonrisilla ilusionada y un brillo en sus ojos que, aunque no entendía el motivo, estaba ahí cuando tenía algún tipo de interacción con Agoney, y más si ésta venía de su parte.

No llevaba camiseta, cosa que sumaba puntos si tenías en cuenta que tenía un cuerpo bastante cuidado debido al ejercicio que hacía, tan sólo los pantalones del pijama que consistían en un chándal gris oscuro con el logo de batman repartido por todas partes.

Con el pelo algo revuelto los rizos desordenados, una sonrisa pícara y a la vez dulce y el torso desnudo, finalmente se hizo la foto y se la pasó al tinerfeño, aún nervioso por ver su reacción.

 

_Joder, pues no me importaría ir a ver esa peli contigo, no._

A Ricky le estaba gustando por dónde iba la conversación, pero se imaginaba que no podría ser todo lo larga que quería porque tenía pinta que el canario se había vestido así para ir a trabajar, aun así, le siguió el juego.

 

_Si vienes así vestido no te diría que no, aunque…_

_¿Aunque?_

_Quizá no te duren mucho los tirantes._

_¿Sólo los tirantes?_

El mallorquín se rio ante la respuesta de Agoney, que se veía decidido a seguir con aquello, y a lo que él no iba a negarse, a pesar de empezar a notar su erección crecer levemente al imaginárselo allí recorriéndole con su mirada intensa y provocativa.

 

_Quizá sea lo único que te deje puesto._

Se imaginó al moreno reírse ante a aquel comentario y esperó unos instantes mientras veía que estaba escribiendo. De repente, dejó de escribir y desapareció el _en línea_ , para dar paso a su última conexión. Extrañado mantuvo el chat abierto unos minutos, hasta que un par más tarde le llegó una foto nueva.

Y joder, qué foto.

Agoney estaba completamente desnudo salvo por unos calzoncillos de color negro y los tirantes sujetos a estos. Era lo que le faltaba a Ricky para terminar de excitarse y necesitar urgentemente una paja. No le dio tiempo a hacer ni decir nada cuando le llegó otro mensaje.

 

_Espero que la disfrutes porque yo tengo que irme ya a trabajar, hablamos esta noche ;)_

Joder si le iba a cundir.

Tras responderle con una frase divertida y un _hablamos más tarde,_ aplazó la película junto con las palomitas — que ya se estaban poniendo frías —, para irse a la ducha a terminar lo que el muy capullo de Agoney había empezado.

Entró en la ducha y dejó el agua correr mientras se desvestía y entraba colocando su espalda contra los azulejos de la pared para empezar a tocarse lentamente, ritmo que tuvo que cambiar en seguida al darse cuenta que estaba más excitado de lo pensaba. Imaginándose que el otro, tal y como estaba en la foto, era quien le tocaba, llegó al orgasmo manchando un poco la mampara de la ducha, para limpiarla después, terminar de ducharse y, ahora sí, ver una película.

 

El resto de la tarde se pasó bastante rápido teniendo en cuenta que lo que había decidido ver duraba más de dos horas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran cerca de las once de la noche. Se hizo algo rápido de cenar pensando en acostarse pronto ya que al día siguiente le tocaba turno doble en el trabajo para compensar que el sábado tenía la boda y no podía ir ese día a trabajar.

Cuando se metió en la cama se quedó un rato leyendo un libro que tenía pendiente leer desde hacía tiempo y lo cogía por las noches para, aunque sea, terminarse un par de capítulos. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Ricky se reprimió internamente al recordar que debía haberse dormido ya, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo le llegó una notificación de un mensaje.

 

_¡Hola! Acabo de volver y no sé si sigues despierto porque es algo tarde y quizás trabajes mañana, pero quería saber si al final te cundió o no la foto, JAJAJAJAJA_

Por un momento se sintió algo avergonzado por haber hecho lo que el canario suponía, sin embargo, otra parte de él se sentía bien al ver que había cumplido su palabra de que le hablaría esa noche, así que decidió ser sincero y de paso mantener una breve conversación con él antes de irse, esta vez sí, a dormir.

 

_No te lo puedo negar, aunque hubiese estado mejor si hubieses sido tú el que lo hiciera ;)_

_Sweetie, si hubiese sido yo no sólo te hubiese tocado._

Agoney no se quedaba corto precisamente, y eso le gustaba cada vez más al mallorquín, que estaba deseando que el canario volviera pronto a Mallorca para tener ese encuentro que no pudieron antes de que se fuera.

 

_Acepto la propuesta para la próxima. Ya sabes, en vez de un hotel puedes quedarte en mi casa si te apetece._

_Yo acepto la tuya y te dejo ya, que debes estar cansado de tanta paja hoy, ups_

_De eso no hoy, pero mañana me voy a hartar de pizzas…_

_¿Pizzas? ¿Te vas de fiesta o algo?_

_¡OYE! No me refería a esa clase de pizzas._

No pudo evitar soltar una breve pero alta carcajada al ver que siempre conseguía darle a todo un doble sentido. Cosa que añadía puntos sin duda. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Agoney, pensó que quizá estaba esperando a que se lo explicara, así que, aun sin tener por qué, decidió hacerlo, consiguiendo así poder conectar algo más y conocerse poco a poco.

 

_Es por la boda de mi amigo, es este sábado así que no curro, ¡y en algún momento tendré que recuperar horas!_

_¡Cierto! El de la despedida de soltero del sábado, ¿no?_

_Ese mismo._

_Pues que vaya genial entonces y se te haga el día ameno, ya hablamos._

_Buenas noches, Agoney, ¡descansa!_

_Buenas noches Ricky. Ah, y puedes llamarme Ago, así me suelen llamar mis amigos._

_Claro, Ago. Hasta mañana._

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y una sensación de felicidad pensando en todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en su vida y que, en parte, la hacían más entretenida, se fue a dormir dejando el móvil cargando sobre la mesita de noche, cerrando los ojos y consiguiendo conciliar el sueño en cuestión de minutos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero con mucha ilusión que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis en comentarios vuestras reacciones, @ragoacate


End file.
